Une surprise de taille
by Kazumia
Summary: Heiji a remarqué que depuis quelques jours , Kazuha se comportait étrangement... HeijixKazuha!
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire qui est toujours en cour d'écriture j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

POV Heiji :

Il est cinq heures moins dix. Je regarde l'horloge de la classe, suspendue au-dessus du tableau où mon professeur d'anglais faisait son cour, que je ne suivais plus depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Le soleil illuminait la salle d'une lumière chaude et se reflétait dans la chevelure de ma voisine qui était en fait ma meilleure amie depuis le bac-à-sable. Elle avait l'air vraiment concentré sur le travail que monsieur Hayashi venait de nous donner. Son regard, penché sur sa copie, était tendu par la concentration tandis que son stylo faisait des allés et retours sur sa feuille plus tellement blanche à présent.

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et me regarda bizarrement. Je baisse précipitamment la tête en me traitant d'imbécile. Elle va s'imaginer des choses maintenant... Quelle idée de la fixer comme ça aussi... Mais bon, elle a un comportement étrange ces derniers temps. Elle est plus distante depuis une semaine. Habituellement on rentre tous les soirs ensemble où je la raccompagne jusque devant chez elle et là, ça fait le troisième soir qu'elle rentrait seule parce qu'elle a soit disant besoin d'aider son père. Je le crois pas, j'ai demandé à mon père si monsieur Toyama et lui travaillaient sur une enquête en ce moment, il m'a répondu que oui, qu'en ce moment ils travaillaient tous les soirs jusqu'à très tard pour résoudre l'enquête sur les trois cambriolages d'Osaka.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentis au-dessus de nos têtes. Je me redressais sur ma chaise et m'étirais les bras et le dos qui me faisait un mal de chien dus à cette longue heure de cour. Je commence à ranger mes affaires quand une idée me frappa de plein fouet ... Et ... et si elle voyait quelqu'un ... ? Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, je suis bête, kazuha m'en aurait forcement parlé, après tout nous sommes meilleur amis. Mais une désagréable sensation au creux de mon ventre ce fit sentir. Le doute s'installa en moi et un scénario s'imposa dans mon esprit.  
_  
« Elle est là à dix mètre devant moi, me tournant le dos. Je l'entends parler à une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'approche doucement et là, mon cœur s'arrête de battre... l'homme en face d'elle lui souleva le menton lentement et posa ses lèvres contre celles de kazuha qui semblait apprécier ce baiser. »_

_Quand je repris mes esprits_je sortis de la salle de cours le plus vite possible.

-« C'est pas vrai ! Grognai-je, elle est encore partit sans m'attendre... je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a ! On dirait vraiment qu'elle m'évite... » Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

La maison de Kazuha était vraiment pas loin d'ici en cinq minute j'étais arrivé. Sa maison était de taille moyenne avec des petits volets de couleur bleu aux fenêtres. En m'approchant de la porte d'entrée j'inspire un grand coup et je rentre en trombe dans la salle à manger, me dirigeant à grande vitesse à l'étage, je monte quatre à quatre les marches et m'arrête à la porte de sa chambre. Je toc brutalement et fis irruption dans la petite pièce.

-« KAZUHA ! Maintenant tu m'explique ce qui ce passe ! Et n'essaie pas de cacher ce que tu avais dans les mains ! »  
Elle retira précipitamment ses mains de sous son oreiller et devenait, au fur et à mesure que sa colère montait, rouge brique.

-« Sort de cette chambre Heiji ! De quel droit tu oses venir ici en déboulant comme un dingue ! hurla Kazuha hors d'elle, sort d'ici maintenant ! »

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de moi les bras tendus prêts à m'éjecter de la pièce ou à me coller une baffe, j'avais le choix. Et sans avoir rien pu ajouter elle me ficha à la porte, non sans une certaine "douceur", tout en me cognant contre le montant. Je poussai un juron sonore tout en me frottant l'épaule gauche qui me faisait vraiment mal.

Maintenant j'en étais sûr, elle me cache quelque chose. Je sortis de là avec encore plus de questions qu'avant mais bien décidé à découvrir ce que Kazuha me cache. Je ne suis pas Hattori Heiji, détective lycéen pour rien !

_** Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez penser ;)** _


	2. Chapter 2

****Et voilà mon deuxième chapitre ;) bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV kazuha :**

J'entends au loin ma porte d'entrée qui claque et des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers et je vois ma porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Heiji venait de faire irruption dans ma chambre avec un l'air aussi déterminé que lorsqu'il était en pleine enquête. Il avait cette lueur dans le regard que j'adorais, malheureusement ce fût mes tympans qui ont été touché par sa voix tonitruante.  
Je glisse mon carnet le plus vite que je peux et me tourne vers lui.

-« KAZUHA ! Maintenant tu m'explique ce qui ce passe ! Et n'essaie pas de cacher ce que tu avais dans les mains ! Hurla-t-il» Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait je sentais ma colère monter en flèche.

-« Sort de cette chambre Heiji ! De quel droit tu oses venir ici en déboulant comme un dingue ! M'exclamai-je hors de moi, sort d'ici maintenant ! »  
Je m'élance vers lui bien décidée à le sortir de cette pièce. Je le pousse de toutes mes forces en dehors. Je l'entends pousser un juron et s'éloigner en grommelant.

-« Mais vraiment qu'est-ce qui lui a pris cet idiot ! Débarquer comme ça dans ma chambre en plus ! ... et puis d'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu ce que j'avais dans les mains... ça aurai tout gâché ! Lâchais-je »

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et sorti mon amulette de dessous mon pull. Je la garde toujours près de moi. Je l'ouvris, pris sa photo et lui souris. Je n'arrive jamais à rester longtemps en colère contre cet otaku des enquêtes. Je lâche un soupir et remis la photo dans mon amulette.  
Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et entrepris de me déshabiller. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si Heiji était arrivé dix minutes plus tard, il m'aurait vu dans cette position.  
Je rougis fortement en imaginant le visage d'Heiji.J'étais pour ainsi dire en sous-vêtements, mes cheveux tombaient en cascade dans mon dos et mes joues arboraient une jolie couleur carmin.  
J'entrepris d'enlever les derniers morceaux de tissus qu'il me restait et me glissai sous l'eau chaude. Un sentiment de bien être m'envahis.  
Une fois lavée, séchée et habillée, je pris le petit carnet sous mon oreiller et entrepris de terminer ce que j'avais commencé.

-« Ah, il ne reste qu'à appeler Ran-chan et Satoshi, le copain de Heiji qui doivent me donner leur réponse. »

Je m'étirais et baillais. Je descendis à la cuisine prendre un peu de soupe miso et puis je montais me brosser les dents, je me couche et m'endormis avec un sourire en pensant à un certain garçon à la peau mate.

OooOOO°°°OOOooOOO°°°OOOooOOO°°°OOOooOOO°°°OOOooO

A la préfecture d'Osaka, Heizo Hattori était en train de finir le rapport d'un des témoignages des trois cambriolages qui sévissaient avec Mr Toyama. « Bip bip bip ! » Le préfet de police sorti son portable et répondit :

-« Hattori à l'appareil ? Quoi ? J'arrive toute suite ! », et il raccrocha, « On y va, un autre cambriolage a eu lieu au musée national d'art. Mais cette fois-ci on a un problème... prend ta veste.» dit-il à monsieur Toyama.

Il est 23H45 quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Les policiers avaient déjà commencé à sécuriser l'endroit. Ils rentrèrent dans le musée et Mr Toyama s'avança vers un des policier et lui demanda ce qu'il en était.

-« L'un des joyaux les plus beau du musée a été volé. "L'opale des anges" valait plus de cent millions de yens mais nous avons deux autre problèmes ... Suivez-moi. »

Il nous amena au font du musée où ce trouvait le corps d'une femme qui avait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans étendu sur le sol. Elle c'était prise une balle en pleine poitrine mais avait l'air de s'être débattu avant de mourir.

-« On ne sait toujours pas qui elle est ni ce qu'elle faisait là dans le musée à cette heure, bien après la fermeture du musée. Et on a retrouvé un enfant également mais il est encore évanouie, on a appelé une ambulance qui l'a transporté à l'hôpital. Pour l'instant il est en observation. C'est un petit garçon d'environ sept ans, il avait quelques contusions mais rien de grave.» Monsieur Toyama me fît un drôle de regard.

-« Un petit garçon? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici?» Demanda-t-il.

-« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi... cette enquête va nous donner du fil à retordre. Bon... je vais rentrer, bonne nuit. Demain matin tu pourras aller voir le petit pour lui poser des questions? Avec un peu de chance il peut peut-être nous apprendre quelque chose sur ce qui c'est passé. L'interrogea Heizo »

-« Oui pas de problème à demain.» [...]

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Heiji :**

_Je suis dans un entrepôt ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'ouvre la porte, la pièce était faiblement éclairée un simple néon clignotait au-dessus de ma tête._

_- « Heiji ? N'approche pas ! C'est un piège ! »_

_- « La ferme sale gamine ! Dit la voix d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. » Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre pour la faire taire._

_- « KAZUHA ! Ne la touchez pas ! »_

_Elle était là, debout et les poignets attachés par des menottes, dans le coin de la pièce. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit et elle avait des bleus sur les bras et les jambes. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendu et commençait déjà à enflée. Elle avait l'air très faible et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle avait du mal à rester debout, c'était un gros effort à fournir pour elle. Ses jambes tremblaient, ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant qu'elle s'écroule._

_Je me précipitais vers Kazuha mais avant que je ne puisse parvenir à elle, un rire glacial éclata._

_- « C'est trop tard monsieur Hattori, tu as joué et ... tu ... as ... perdu ! »_

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Hurlais-je »_

_Il se contenta de lever son revolver et tira. J'attendais la douleur qui ne venait pas. J'entendis un hoquet de douleur et un bruit sourd. La balle ne m'était pas destinée, mais à Kazuha. Elle tomba, pour moi tout fonctionnai au ralenti, sa tête bascula en arrière, les bras en avant comme une dernière supplication et s'écroula au sol._

_- « Heiji, ... » murmura-t-elle._

_- « Nan ! Reste avec moi, ne ferme pas les yeux ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important ! Ne part pas ahô ! »_

_- « Heiji, je... j'ai froid... »_

_Sa voix était vraiment très faible, elle tremblait de tout son corps. La balle dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer normalement._

_- « Heiji, je ... voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, ... je t'ai...»_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sa tête retomba... elle était partie._

_- «Non ! Kazuha ! »_

_L'homme se remis à rire, un rire plus fort, il résonnait à mes oreilles comme une bombe et il s'intensifia encore..._

- « NOOON ! » hurlais-je.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, la respiration saccadée et mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Mon lit était trempé de sueur. Je me levais encore tout tremblant du rêve que je venais de faire. Je jetais un regard au réveil, il était 6h15. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et commença à faire couler l'eau. Je me débarrassais des dernières traces de sueur et sortis de la salle de bain pour me préparer pour le lycée.

Sur le chemin de la maison de Kazuha, le rêve était toujours dans mes pensées. Le soleil commençait déjà à chauffer au-dessus de ma tête. Normale pour le mois d'août.

Quelle perte de temps de vouloir aller réviser au lycée pendant les vacances d'été... ça c'est une idée de Kazuha.

Je me rapproche de sa maison et je me demande si il faut que je monte ou si je vais me faire jeter comme hier... je tente le diable ou pas ? Bon, je monte. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, je apprête à frapper quand j'entendis une sonnerie de téléphone et sa voix.

- « Allo ? Ah Satoshi-kun, j'attendais ta réponse. donc tu peux venir ?

... Ok ça marche on se retrouve devant comme on a dit ? oui à samedi et surtout n'en parle pas à Heiji déjà qu'il se doute de quelque chose... Oui voilà, bon je te laisse salut. »

J'étais sonné. Alors comme ça elle a un rendez-vous ? Et avec Satoshi en plus ! Lui, il ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Nan, il faut que je me calme... je crois que ça va être dure. Mais après tout, pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? On n'est pas ensemble.

Je toc à sa porte et entre.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ahô ça fait dix minute que je t'attends ? Tu fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu parler. Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? » elle va me répondre ou me mentir ... je la vois qui rougis.

- « Avec qui veut-tu que je sois ? T'as dus rêver ! Bon on y va on va être en retard. »

Elle se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et sorti les joues rouges. On ne s'est pas adressé la parole de tout le trajet. Arrivé au lycée, on monte dans notre classe rejoindre nos amis respectifs. Toutes les deux ou trois minutes je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil.

- « Alors Hattori, on t'ennuie tant que ça ou c'est Kazuha qui occupe toutes tes pensées? »

- « Vous-y êtes pas du tout! Elle me cache quelque chose et elle me ment c'est pas ce que vous croyez! »

- « Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard Hattori? »

Ils se mirent tous à rire pendant que je leur tournais le dos en les traitant d'imbécile.

je sens que la journée va être longue.

OooOOO°°°OOOooOOO°°°OOOooOOO°°°OOOooOOO°°°OOOooO

Au même moment monsieur Toyama entre dans l'hôpital et se dirige vers l'accueil.

- «Bonjour je suis de la police, dit-il en montrant son insigne, pourrais-je avoir le numéro de la chambre d'un petit garçon qui a été hospitalisé hier soir vers 23h? Il a environ sept ans. »

- « Oui bien sûr... alors attendez... ah voilà! Chambre 203 en pédiatrie. »

- « Merci beaucoup. »

Arrivé devant sa chambre monsieur Toyama toqua à la porte et entra. Le petit garçon était réveiller, il était assis en train de regarder la télé.

- « Bonjours mon garçon comment tu vas? lui demanda-t-il »

- « Un peu fatigué mais je vais mieux »

- « Je peux te poser quelques questions? »

Le petit garçon avait l'air mal-à-l'aise et se trémoussa sur son lit avant d'hocher la tête.

- « Pour commencer, comment tu t'appelles? »

- « Mon nom... je ...je m'appelle Ka..Masato monsieur. »

- «Et sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir tu te rappelles? »

- «Non, monsieur pourquoi je me rappelle pas? Et quand est-ce que je sortirai de l'hôpital? »

Il semblait perdu, et monsieur Toyama aussi.

- «Tu ne te souvient vraiment pas ? Je ne sais pas encore il faut voir ça avec le médecin qui s'occupe de toi. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra. Une infirmière et un médecin s'approcha du lit

- « On va te faire passer des tests pour savoir si tu peux sortir de l'hôpital dès maintenant.»

et ils firent faire à Masato tout une série de test physique et mental qu'il réussit sauf pour la mémoire.

- «Tu as partiellement perdu la mémoire mais elle te reviendra en temps voulu donc ne t'inquiète pas. Tu connais quelqu'un tu sais où sont tes parents? Tu n'as pas une petite idée?»

- « Non... je ne sais pas, dit-il d'une petite voix. »

- «Euh docteur je peux le prendre avec moi le temps qu'il retrouve la mémoire, je suis agent de police, dit-il en montrant sa plaque, d'autant plus qu'il est mêlé à une affaire assez sombre, il sera surement en sécurité chez moi.

- «Oui je comprends et je pense également que c'est une bonne idée, veuillez me suivre, il vous faut remplir quelque papier pour la sortie de l'enfant. »

Une fois tous les papier signés, ils sortirent de l'hôpital et se rendis chez monsieur Toyama.

- «Kazuha ne va plus tarder à rentrer, dit-il à Masato, c'est ma fille elle a dix-sept ans et s'occupera bien de toi. Le petit garçon qui avait gardé la tête baissée pendant tout le trajet releva la releva d'un air intéressé. Bon je te laisse là je dois aller travailler je reviens ce soir. Tu as le droit d'allumer la télé mais ne fait pas de bêtises. »

Il reparti à sa voiture et retourna au bureau. Le petit une fois seul, pris son téléphone portable et envoya un message : _«Je pense que j'ai un petit problème Jii-chan, surtout n'essaie pas de m'appeler je pourrai avoir de plus gros problème encore je te tiendrais au courant. »_

**[...] A suivre**

Alors qui est donc ce petit garçon? Pour quelle raison Kazuha a-t-elle appelé Satoshi?

dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Kazuha :**

C'est décidé ! Je ne révise plus de la journée. Je suis vraiment fatiguée. J'ouvre la porte de chez moi et entre. J'ai laissé Heiji me raccompagner ce soir.

D'ailleurs, il est bizarre depuis ce matin.

Aujourd'hui, il n'a fait que me fixer pendant les cours et son attitude envers Satoshi était glaciale. Ses regards me faisaient froid dans le dos, je plains vraiment Satoshi et je me demande aussi ce qu'il a bien put faire.

Et puis je repense au moment où il a débarqué dans ma chambre en hurlant... pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il s'inquièterait pour moi ? Je rougis instantanément.

Non... ce n'est pas possible, d'habitude il ne me montre pas vraiment d'intérêts. Pour lui je ne suis qu'une enquiquineuse, un pot de colle... Je soupir lourdement.

- « Décidément, je ne le comprendrai jamais... »

Je monte dans ma chambre et pose mon sac aux pieds de mon bureau. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et ferma les yeux. D'un coup, je me relève et me jeta sur mon portable.

- « Mince ! J'ai faillis oublié de demander la réponse à Ran-chan ! »

Je composais son numéro et attendis qu'elle décroche.

- « Oui allo ? »

- « Ran-chan ? »

- « Kazuha-chan ! Je suis contente de t'entendre. »

- « Moi aussi, dit-je en souriant, dit moi alors est-ce que tu pourras venir samedi pour la fête que j'organise pour l'anniversaire d'Heiji ? »

- « Oui bien sur que je viens. Mais pour Shinichi... il ne pourra pas venir. Il travail encore sur une de ses stupides enquêtes... »

Je sentis sa voix devenir un peu plus faible. Moi-même, j'étais triste pour elle, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle attend Kudo-kun. Elle est vraiment forte.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir comme elle le fait si Heiji disparaissait du jour au lendemain.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir ! Et puis, avec sa déclaration à Londres, il ne peut que revenir. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? »

- « C'est tout simple, je réponds avec un grand sourire, il faut bien qu'il revienne te voir pour que tu lui donne ta réponse. »

-« Mais, ... mais, balbutia-t-elle. » Telle que je la connais, elle devait être rouge pivoine.

-« Peut-être que moi aussi je pourrai enfin avouer mes sentiments à Heiji. Je me mis également à rougir bêtement. »

- « Tu as raison Kazuha-chan. Mais j'y pense, on vient pour quelle heure samedi ? »

- « J'amènerai Heiji dans la salle vers dix-huit heure trente. Donc vient avec Conan-kun vers quinze. »

- « Ok ça marche, j'entendis derrière la voix de Ran une porte qui claque et un boum, Désolé Kazuha-chan je dois te laisser, mon père vient de revenir d'une partie de mah-jong et il est (comme d'habitude) saoul comme un cochon... dit-elle d'un ton désespéré. A samedi. »

- « A samedi. »

Raaah, je suis contente ! Toutes les personnes invitées peuvent venir. Je me redressai et pris mon carnet qui était toujours caché sous mon oreiller.

J'entrepris de le ranger bien soigneusement. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Heiji tombe dessus.

Je descendis à la cuisine me prendre un verre d'eau quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit venant du salon.

Un voleur ? Il va voir... Je m'approche de la porte qui menait dans la salle à manger et l'ouvris doucement. Je suis prête à lui faire ma nouvelle prise d'aikido.

Je pénètre dans la pièce et je me rendis compte que la télé était allumée. Une fois arrivée au niveau du canapé, je vis un petit garçon.

«_Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Pensais-je._ »

- «Euh? Excuse-moi mais qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans mon salon ? Demandais-je. »

Le petit garçon sursauta et tourna sa tête vers moi. Quelque chose me frappa. J'ouvris grand les yeux. C'est étrange, il ressemble presque trait pour trait à Conan-kun. Mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait les différencier par leur coupe de cheveux et il avait l'air un tout petit peu plus grand que Conan. Il me regarda attentivement comme si il me jaugeait ce qui me mis quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

- « Je m'appelle Ka...Masato. Et toi tu dois être Kazuha-neechan ? »

- « Oui mais tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question. »

- « C'est ton père qui m'a amené ici, je ... j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je ne me souviens même plus de rien sauf de mon prénom. Je ne connais personne et ton père a été très gentil. Il m'a permit de venir habiter chez vous le temps que je retrouve ma mémoire. »

Il m'avait fait un grand sourire en disant la dernière phrase. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps, Je le pris dans mes bras. Il était adorable. Et je ne vis pas la couleur écrevisse de son visage, ni son petit sourire béat.

- « Oh ! Mon pauvre petit, ça doit être difficile pour toi de tout surmonter. Attends moi là, lui dis-je avant de retourner à la cuisine, je vais te préparer un bon repas, tu dois être mort de faim. Du poisson ça te vas ? »

Je vis son visage devenir peu à peu livide.

- « Sinon je peut te faire des okonomiakis avec du riz si tu n'aimes pas le poisson. »

- « Oui! Des okonomiakis! s'écria-t-il tout content. »

Je souris tendrement et commença à préparer le diner. Une fois le repas avalé, dents brossées, j'installai un futon dans la chambre d'ami où dormait Heiji quand il venait chez moi. Le petit Masato s'endormit presque instantanément.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me mis en chemise de nuit. Avant de m'endormir, je pensais que ma situation ressemblait un peu à celle de Ran-chan.

Je me retournais dans mon lit, dans deux jours c'était l'anniversaire d'Heiji. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis paisiblement. [...]

A suivre...

Qu'en avez vous pensez? ^^

Mettez des reviews si vous avez aimé xD


End file.
